The present invention is directed to a transportable rack for hauling sheet material.
In the glass hauling industry, there are many different types of glass racks and glass transportation methods. For example, the most common method of transporting large lites (sheets) of glass (96xe2x80x3 tall by 130xe2x80x3 long or larger) over the road has been on a flat bed trailers, in various glass racks that are removable or fixed to the trailer.
There are, however, several disadvantages associated with transporting glass sheets on a flat bed trailer. For example, the glass sheets must be loaded on the trailer by an overhead crane, which requires a large capital investment by the shipper and consignee. Another disadvantage is the manual load preparation process. Once loaded in place, the glass sheets must be padded, secured, and tarped to protect them from the elements. The loading process is also dangerous and difficult for the person performing the work. An additional disadvantage is that both the loading and unloading process are very time consuming, often causing disruption in the production flow of many glass manufactures.
Accordingly, there is a need for a transportable rack for hauling sheet materials that allows for rolling movement of the rack with the utilization of an adapter with a conventional forklift, and provides for easy transport within a covered vehicle.
In accordance with one embodiment of the system and method of the invention, a transportable rack comprising a first A-frame upright attached to a first base member, a rolling device rotatably attached to the first base member, and a second A-frame upright attached to a second base member. The transportable rack further includes a central support member having a first end portion and a second end portion, the first end portion attached to the first base member, the second end portion attached to the second base member. In addition, a retractable beam member is slidably disposed within the central support member, the retractable beam member having a lift receiving device.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a transportable rack is disclosed wherein the retractable member extends outwardly from within the central support member, the lift receiving device engaging a connector device attached to a lift device for lifting the retractable beam member, raising the second base member and allowing rolling movement of the transportable rack.